


Desafio aceito

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dia dos namorados, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: Jongdae, mais um entre tantos estudantes falido de música tem um canal no youtube no qual gosta de publicar covers, em sua maioria de seu artista favorito, Byun Baekhyun e ele não fazia segredo do fato de que era completamente apaixonado pelo artista. Um desafio é feito e contra todas as possibilidades, Baekhyun não somente vê, como aceita sair com o estudante contanto que Jongdae cumpra com sua parte, 5 milhões de visualização no vídeo do desafio, será que ele consegue a tempo do dia dos namorados?[BAEKCHEN] [COMEDIA]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 4





	Desafio aceito

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma dos meus bebes repostadas, uma Baekchen gostosinha e bem fofa para quem gosta.

Naquela manhã ao acordar Jongdae fez três promessas. 

  * Primeira: Não chegaria atrasado à aula. 
  * Segunda: Não derrubaria nenhum café em algum cliente novamente. 
  * Terceira: Não ficaria até acordado até tarde de novo enquanto gravava seus vídeos ou na internet de bobeira. 



Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Jongdae não cumpriu nenhuma delas. 

Sentado em frente ao seu computador com uma a xicara de chocolate quente em mãos a única coisa que impedia Jongdae de se sentir um fracasso em cumprir metas era ler os comentários recebidos em seu último vídeo, uma versão acústica da musica Blooming Days. 

Alguns comentários eram fofos elogiando e incentivando a continuar, outros eram pedidos de novas músicas e tinham também outros, estes que o faziam rir alto o bastante para ouvir seu colega de apartamento esmurrar a parede que dividia os quartos pedindo silencio. O motivo desses comentários era devido ao seu anuncio no final do vídeo que consistia em um desafio a Baekhyun, o cantor original da música. Se aquele vídeo chegasse a um milhão de visualizações antes do dia dos namorados, que seria em poucos dias, Baekhyun teria de sair com ele em um encontro, afinal ele estava ajudando a _“divulgar”_ a música dele. 

É claro que o desafio era apenas uma brincadeira, mesmo seus vídeos mais famosos não chegavam a setecentas mil visualizações, mas não era incomum que fizesse comentários dos tipos em seus vídeos elogiando Baekhyun e dizendo que um dia casaria com ele, por isso não era incomum receber ofensas e ameaças de algumas fãs mais obsessivas, mas também haviam aqueles que achavam fofo e até incentivavam brincando sobre quererem ser convidados. 

Respondeu alguns comentários e anotou alguns pedidos de musicas para pesquisar e considerar gravar ate seu chocolate quente acabar. Desligou o computador, escovou os dentes e deitou na sua cama para dormir, mas como bom viciado que era continuou na internet dessa vez pelo celular por pelo menos mais uma hora. 

Assim que notou que teria menos de cinco horas de sono começou a fechar as redes sociais, até receber uma notificação especial que o fez morder os lábios e suspirar em seguida sabendo que não, não iria dormir ainda. Não teve nem a decência de se sentir arrependido quando abriu a live de Baekhyun. 

Com um sorriso nos lábios viu e ouviu enquanto ele desejava boa noite aos fãs dizendo que havia acabado de chegar de uma gravação e que estava cansado. Como sempre mandou dezenas de comentários bem como os outros fãs pedindo que ele fosse descansar. Era inegável o fato de que era completa e perdidamente apaixonado por aquele homem, poderia listar todos os motivos que faziam seu coraçãozinho bater loucamente, desde a voz, a gentileza dele com os fãs e o amor que ele demonstrava cada vez que ele subia em um palco. 

Jongdae estava tentando resistir ao sono, mas Baekhyun estava sussurrado com aquela voz gostosa dele quase o levando ao mundo dos sonhos onde ele podia ouvir a voz dele perguntando, não por uma música, mas sim pessoalmente se podia ser o namorado dele. No entanto, Baekhyun parecia ter outros planos, planos que envolviam matar o pobre estudante de música do coração ao falar o nome do seu canal no Youtube. 

“Outro dia eu estava vendo alguns vídeos e apareceu uma sugestão de um cover de uma das minhas músicas, fiquei muito impressionado não só pelo talento, mas também pelo desafio que o _JongdaeWae_ me fez _,_ achei bastante corajoso.” Nesse momento o cantor soltou um riso baixo e o coração de Jongdae quis brigar com suas costelas. 

“Pois bem, eu aceito o seu desafio Jongdae, mas eu vi aqui que um milhão de acessos é muito fácil para alguém com o seu talento e claro com a minha divulgação da sua divulgação.” Novamente o cantor soltou um riso divertido. “Se o vídeo chegar a cinco milhões de visualizações eu te levo para um encontro com tudo que tem direito.” O cantor finalizou com uma piscadinha e Jongdae já poderia declarar morte cerebral naquele momento, pois aquela piscadinha não tinha sido só mais um mimo para as fãs, era para ele. 

Após aquele anuncio Baekhyun desejou boa noite aos fãs e finalizou a live deixando um Jongdae paralisado em sua cama encarando o celular até o momento em que finalmente processou a notícia e decidiu que aquele era o momento certo para fazer um escândalo enquanto corria pelo apartamento até o quarto do seu colega para contar a novidade. 

* 

Jongdae nunca havia perdido alguém na sua vida, parentes, amigos.... Sabia que era privilegiado por nunca ter tido a necessidade de lidar com o luto, mas nem por isso desconhecia as fases, portanto foi fácil associar ao que estava vivendo: Ao luto de sua esperança. 

Era um pouco dramático ele admitia, mas caramba, aquele era o ápice de uma emoção que ele havia experimentado em seus poucos anos de vida pacata. 

Primeiro de tudo foi o choque, o que ele achou que haviam sido alguns minutos na verdade haviam durado horas e era manha já quando finalmente invadiu o quarto do colega aos berros, mas nem isso impediu de apanhar dele e levar mais um dos sermões explicativos dele sobre o porquê de não poder fazer isso não importando o horário. 

Depois veio a raiva. A raiva não durou muito, pois não tinha sentido, ficar irritado por ter feito o desafio não levaria a lugar algum, portanto em seguida veio a próxima fase: A negociação. “será que dava tempo de cancelar tudo? Será que conseguiria diminuir a quantidade exigida para conseguir? será que ele estava apenas brincando? Podia ser uma jogada de marketing dos dias dos namorados, sei lá...” Jongdae perguntava a si próprio incessantemente tentando algo que ele nem sabia. 

A depressão veio no nono dia. Desde então Baekhyun tinha ficado ocupado demais em algumas gravações e treinos e pouco entrava nas redes sociais reservando algum tempo para apenas gravar uma boa noite para os fãs, não voltando a tocar no assunto do encontro novamente. E enquanto isso Jongdae apenas encarava desoladamente o contador do Youtube que beirava os três milhões, o que era incrível a sua maneira, mas não chegava perto do necessário. 

Para fechar todas as fases a aceitação veio como um soco no decimo quarto dia, três dias antes do prazo, quando visitou a pagina do seu vídeo e viu que o contador finalmente ultrapassara os três milhões, mas também havia empacado nos três e setecentos. Ficou imensamente feliz por ter chegado aquele numero, mas não foi possível evitar a decepção por saber que não conheceria seu ídolo pessoalmente. 

* 

Quando acordou na manhã do decimo sexto dia, um dia antes do dia dos namorados e por consequência seu último dia para tentar conseguir ganhar a aposta, Jongdae nem se deu ao trabalho de entrar no vídeo para checar a contagem, desde o decimo quarto dia estava evitando pensar muito, como se fingir que não queria aquilo fosse fazer doer menos quando não conseguisse. Apenas fez sua rotina normal indo para a faculdade e depois para o trabalho onde se limitou a fuzilar cada uma das decorações de dia dos namorados que seu chefe o obrigava e os outros funcionários a colocar. 

No trabalho Jongdae olhava para aqueles corações de papel colados nas paredes e suportes de guardanapos e sentia de uma maneira nada sensata que eles zombavam de si. Seu mal humor era tão grande que seu gerente não quis arriscar e mandou para ajudar na limpeza da cozinha ao invés de ficar no caixa ou servindo as mesas como geralmente faria com um sorriso no rosto, gesto que Jongdae agradeceu, isso até chegar em seu apartamento com cada musculo do seu corpo gritando em protesto, com a chegada da data especial o movimento era dobrado e o trabalho na cozinha limpando era pesado, desde esfregar o chão, as bancadas, lavar as panelas e ajudar a tirar o lixo que se acumulava com facilidade espantosa. 

Ao menos quando chegou em casa mal lembrava da aposta, apenas se arrastou pelo apartamento, cansado demais até para preparar comida, coisa que, fazendo jus ao título de universitários exaustos, nem ele ou seu colega de apartamento deixavam pronto para a semana. De banho tomado e alimentado com uma barrinha de cereal que teve a sorte de achar em sua bolsa, só não pergunte a quanto tempo estava ali - nem ao menos lembrava de ter comprado aquilo -, Jongdae se jogou na cama agradecendo por não ter aulas na manhã seguinte e ter conseguido a folga após muito implorar achando que por um milagre conseguiria ganhar a aposta boba. 

– Um bobo Jongdae, é isso que você é. – O moreno resmungou para si próprio ao puxar a coberta até o nariz e respirar fundo tentando relaxar o bastante para pegar no sono, o que não levou muito tempo. 

**_“O universitário estava no meio de um sonho muito agradável em que ele e Baekhyun jantavam a luz de velas em um daqueles restaurantes chiques_ ** **_no topo de um prédio_ ** **_que só veria o interior em um filme quando fogos de artificio subiram ao céu naquela noite estrelada e o artista na maior graça e leveza levantou de seu assento e deu dois passos até estar ao lado de Jongdae._ **

**_Baekhyun tinha um sorriso charmoso e olhos calorosos quando partiu aqueles lábios finos para falar._ ** **_–_ ** **_Eu não posso suportar mais, Jongdae..._ ** **_Can_ ** **_i_ ** **_be_ ** **** **_your_ ** **** **_boyfriend_ ** **_?_ **

**_Jongdae nem ao menos estranhou a voz dele ter passado de baixa e intima para um vocal poderoso igualzinho ao gravado em estúdio para o álbum mais recente do artista, apenas pulou de alegria em cima dele gritando “sim” inúmeras vezes enquanto rodeava seus ombros com os braços e deixava beijos por todo aquele rosto_ ** **_bonito. ”_ **

– Jongdae, mas que caralhos? – O que antes era a risada bonita, o que não era bonito naquele homem?, de Baekhyun, foi substituída pelos resmungos irritados do seu colega de apartamento. 

Abriu os olhos apenas para desejar não ter o feito, ao invés de Baekhyun era a Junmyeon, seu colega de quarto um ano mais velho, que beijava e a voz do artista vinha de seu celular que tocava indicando que alguém estava ligando. Analisando a situação Jongdae podia muito bem ter soltado o colega de apartamento e atendido o celular, que por sinal ele esfregava em sua cara, mas no momento a única atitude que conseguiu foi dar um berro e empurrar o colega de sua cama para o chão. 

– Porra Junmyeon, não acredito que beijei essa sua cara feia achando que era meu precioso Byun. – Jongdae choramingou de forma quase infantil enquanto o colega de quarto erguia o rosto implorando por paciência a qualquer divindade que pudesse ouvir. 

Quando isso não funcionou Junmyeon pegou a coisa mais próxima que achou, o que para a sorte de Jongdae foram os travesseiros que caíram com ele, e o transformou em uma arma ao se levantar e acertar a cabeça de Jongdae com força o bastante para ele cair deitado na cama. – Isso é por jogar o seu hyung no chão. – Junmyeon falou ofegante depois dos golpes sucessivos e se levantou da cama deixando um Jongdae choramingando para trás. – E atende essa droga de telefone, já está me irritando. 

– Ele gosta de uma saída dramática... – Jongdae murmurou tirando o cabelo do rosto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra tateava a cama em busca do aparelho que havia parado de tocar durante os ataques do mais velho, mas novamente tocava. 

“Número desconhecido 

+XXX XXXXX–XXXX” 

A tela piscou e mais uma chamada caiu permitindo assim que o universitário visse que aquela já era a quarta chamada perdida. 

– Wow, alguém quer mesmo falar comigo... será que estou devendo para algum lugar...? – Jongdae não teve tempo para divagar sobre isso, pois novamente o celular começou a tocar indicando uma nova chamada do mesmo número. – Hmm, alo... – Saudou a pessoa na linha um tanto tímido querendo ser o mais gentil possível. – Aqui é Kim Jongdae, quem fala? 

– Ah ainda bem, já estava começando a achar que o manager hyung havia me dado um número errado para zombar da minha cara. Eu liguei algumas vezes, mas todas caíram na caixa postal, pensei em deixar um recado, mas eu acho que esse tipo de coisa tem de ser falada pessoalmente. – A voz do outro lado começou a tagarelar não dando tempo de jongdae responder, não que ele soubesse como responder aquilo. – Quer dizer, pessoalmente, _pessoalmente_ não vai ser, afinal estamos nos falando por telefone. – O homem do outro lado soltou uma risada soprada e Jongdae um calor no peito, a pessoa podia parecer meio lelé da cuca falando daquele jeito sem se quer se apresentar, ou parar para respirar, mas tinha uma voz muito fofa que dava vontade de continuar a ouvir. – Mas certamente uma ligação é melhor do que uma mensagem ou e-mail, não é? Mesmo que na verdade você já tenha recebido o e-mail... 

Naquele momento a voz parecia ansiosa a espera de uma resposta que Jongdae não saia qual era, por via das dúvidas decidiu concordar com um murmúrio. 

A voz novamente soltou uma risada e Jongdae sentiu que já havia ouvido aquela voz antes, mas por mais que forçasse a memória não conseguia lembrar. – Bem, estou ligando apenas para reforçar que vou passar aí as 11:00 para nosso encontro. 

– Encontro?! – Jongdae afastou o celular da orelha para confirmar mais uma vez que o contato não estava realmente salvo, se não estava salvo ele não tinha a mínima ideia de quem poderia ser, talvez fosse até engano e fosse mera coincidência terem o mesmo nome. – Olha cara eu acho que você ligou para a pessoa errada, eu não estou entendendo nada. 

– Ah não. – O tom de voz que antes era animado agora soava tão decepcionado que Jongdae quase voltou atrás falando que estava brincando. – Não é o Kim Jongdae do canal JongdaeWae? O cara que me fez um desafio? 

“O cara que me fez o desafio...” Aquelas palavras rodaram em um loop na mente de universitário e tudo bem que Jongdae era um pouquinho lento ao acordar, ainda mais quando era acordado as oito da manhã em um dia de folga, mas foi realmente embaraçoso o tempo que levou para digerir as palavras e quando finalmente entendeu tudo, o cara, Baekhyun, ainda chamou algumas vezes perguntando se ele havia desligado quando Jongdae finalmente se pronunciou. 

– Ba-baek... Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? – Perguntou ouvindo uma afirmativa do homem. – Aí. Meu. Cu. Espera, eu ganhei? O vídeo chegou aos cinco milhões? 

Dessa vez a risada não foi baixa, foi uma sonora gargalhada e um rubor nas bochechas do universitário. – Ganhou sim, na verdade ganhou ontem no meio da tarde, não recebeu nenhum e–mail da minha produtora? 

– Na verdade eu tenho evitado as redes sociais ultimamente... – Jongdae deu um sorriso amarelo. 

– Você recebeu algum tipo de ofensa? Sei que existem alguns fãs um tanto mais... extremos... – A voz dele soou preocupada e Jongdae se apressou em negar. 

– Não, claro que não, é porque eu estava evitando ver o resultado da aposta mesmo, achei que não ia ganhar então não queria ver. 

– Entendo... – Baekhyun fica em silencio por alguns segundos e Jongdae aproveita para respirar fundo, pois a ficha que ele estava falando com Baekhyun seu ídolo, amor da sua vida, dono do seu cu, estava caindo aos poucos e a coisa que ele mais queria era sair correndo pela casa gritando, mas não podia fazer isso por hora, tinha de esperar até finalizar a ligação pelo menos. – Bem, tenho de resolver uns assuntos agora, te vejo mais tarde Jongdae. – E assim finalizou a ligação. 

Jongdae sentiu que poderia infartar naquele exato momento. 

* 

– Será que está mesmo bom hyung? – Jongdae perguntou pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez e mais uma vez Junmyeon revirou os olhos, dessa vez não se dando o trabalho de tirar a atenção da televisão onde passava uma serie. 

– Você está lindo, o homem mais lindo da coreia. – Junmyeon falou com o tom de voz mais desinteressado do mundo. 

– Yah! – Jongdae gritou tirando o sapato para jogar na direção do mais velho que nem precisou desviar já que a mira de Jongdae não era lá aquelas coisas. Ao menos conseguiu a atenção do mais velho que se virou para ele com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Você nem ao menos estava olhando. 

– Olhei as últimas cinco vezes, não preciso de mais nenhuma para afirmar que você está bonito, ao menos se vestir bem você consegue fazer sem ajuda. – Jongdae sentiu as bochechas queimarem, não pelo elogio, mas sim pela alfinetada implícita de que não podia fazer nada sozinho. 

– Seu tratante, eu sei fazer muitas coisas sozinho em casa. 

– Diga isso para o chuveiro e a pia da cozinha. 

– Detalhes, detalhes meu caro amigo. – Estalou a língua e voltou para o quarto para pegar outro par de sapatos, aqueles não estavam realmente confortáveis. 

Enquanto calcava os sapatos ouviu o interfone tocar e Junmyeon atender e responder algumas coisas que não entendeu direito. 

Jongdae levantou e caminhou até ficar em frente ao espelho avaliando da cabeça aos pês novamente fazendo um check list. 

Cabelos: Cheiroso e penteado. 

Roupas: Limpas e bonitas. 

Desodorante: OK. 

Sapatos: Confortáveis e até que bonitos. 

Por mais que a visão refletida fosse agradável, ainda não se sentia confiante, iria conhecer seu maior ídolo naquele dia, o homem era simplesmente a pessoa mais bonita da face da terra, ao lado dele Jongdae pareceria um daqueles adolescentes feios e desajeitados. 

– Deixa de frescura, você está bonito Dae. – Junmyeon surgiu do que pareceram ser as trevas apenas para assustar Jongdae que deu um pulo respirando fundo em seguida. 

– Obrigada Myeon, mas é que Baekhyun é lindo, gentil, educado, talentoso e eu queria ao menos poder estar em pé de igualdade nem que seja na aparência. – Suspirou mais uma vez insatisfeito e em seguida soltou um som entre protesto e dor quando o mais velho deu um cascudo. 

– Deixa de ser besta, você é tudo isso é muito mais, a única coisa que separa vocês dois é a fama e os prováveis rios de dinheiro que ele deve ganhar todo mês. E por falar nele acabaram de interfonar, ele está lá embaixo te esperando. 

– Mas já?? – Jongdae olhou assustado para as horas percebendo que havia passado uns bons minutos apenas se avaliando no espelho. Gemeu frustrado, arrumando novamente o cabelo enquanto checava novamente de estava tudo ok. 

– Espera Jongdae. – Junmyeon chamou com semblante sério quando estava quase saindo do apartamento. – Está usando uma cueca limpa? – Perguntou com um sorriso safado. 

– Yah o que você acha que vai acontecer nesse encontro? Seu pervertido. – Como não podia se dar ao luxo de jogar o sapato nele de novo jongdae se limitou a bater a porta com força. 

Do lado de fora do apartamento, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, Jongdae respirou fundo algumas vezes e deu uma espiada rápida apenas para confirmar. “Boxer e preta, ótimo” 

Naquele momento uma das vizinhas, uma senhoria com todos os anos possíveis havia acabado de sair do elevador e lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Não é isso que você está imaginando, eu só... – Jongdae suspirou e percebeu que não tinha uma explicação, portanto abaixou a cabeça e passou por ela entrando no elevador. 

Quando chegou ao térreo pode ver, através das portas de vidro e do portão, um carro preto estacionado e Baekhyun em toda a sua gloria apoiado contra uma das portas conversando com alguém que Jongdae como bom fã reconheceu ser o manager que sempre o acompanhava. Jongdae notou que Baekhyun havia escurecido um pouco o cabelo de um platinado para um loiro escuro e se possível ficou mais lindo. 

Se antes estava ansioso no momento estava completamente apavorado. Jongdae já havia ido a inúmeros concertos, seções de autógrafos e até mesmo a alguns sets de filmagens abertos para poder ver o homem que estava naquele momento em frente à sua casa o esperando para um encontro de dia dos namorados e parecia tão surreal que dava quase um sentimento de que havia alguma coisa errada, de que a qualquer momento alguém ia aparecer gritando que era uma pegadinha que iria aparecer em um programa infame na televisão aberta. Mas não era, o seu vídeo havia alcançado o número necessário de views, havia recebido um e–mail da gravadora do cantor e até mesmo um anuncio na conta oficial do cantor no twitter. 

– Vamos Jongdae, você é um rato ou um homem? – O universitário ralhou consigo mais fazendo um esforço para caminhar de onde havia empacado, em frente ao elevador, em direção as portas e em seguida para o portão, tudo bem lentamente, um passo de cada vez. – Um rato, um misero ratinho que quer fugir e se esconder no primeiro buraco que vir. – Respondeu a si mesmo quando Baekhyun o notou e virou o corpo em sua direção abrindo aquele sorriso quadrado e acenando. 

Engolindo o que mais parecia uma bola de algodão, ou será que descreveria um cubo de gelo? Talvez uma bola de algodão congelada... Jongdae atravessou o portão parando a um metro de distância do cantor, tão próximo que podia sentir o perfume do artista e droga, era delicioso. 

Talvez percebendo o nervosismo do fã Baekhyun soltou uma risada discreta que logo tratou de cobrir com a mão. 

_“Esqueça a história do rato, eu queria mesmo ser um avestruz para enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco agora. ”_ Jongdae pensou choramingando em sua mente, não estava em frente ao artista nem por um minuto inteiro e já estava passando vergonha. 

– Ahn... Eu sou Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. – O universitário falou meio abobado e viu o sorriso do outro aumentar ainda mais pelos olhos que viraram duas fendas curvas. 

– É um prazer te conhecer Kim Jongdae. – Baek repetiu o nome dele de maneira formal tentando segurar uma risada. – Esse aqui é o manager hyung, Noh YoungMin, ele vai acompanhar na filmagem de hoje. 

Jongdae se envergonhava de admitir aquilo, mas não prestou muita atenção nas palavras do artista, a boca dele se movia de um jeitinho tão fofo quando ele falava e também era bem expressivo com o corpo de modo que enquanto falava ele não ficava parado, apenas voltou a realidade quando ouviu o final da frase. 

Piscou algumas vezes tentando focar. – Filmagem? – Olhou de um para o outro notando que o manager permanecia em silencio pouco atrás do artista. 

– Uhum, eles vão filmar algumas partes do encontro para um especial do meu reality. – Baekhyun manteve o sorriso, mas acompanhado de uma expressão de quem pede desculpas e na mente do universitário apenas se passava um loop infinito do Peralta repetindo “cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt. “ 

– Bem, eu já esperava o manager, mas a gravação é realmente uma surpresa, quem sabe não fico famoso? – Disse se esforçando para fazer um tom de voz descontraído tendo como recompensa mais um sorriso do cantor. – Além de claro os milhões de fãs que vão se morder de inveja ao ver isso. 

Já dentro do carro, Baekhyun, explicou eles primeiro iriam ao Sky Rose Gardem onde fariam um brunch e por volta de umas três horas da tarde iriam até o lago Seokchon onde fariam um passeio de barco e para finalizar ali mesmo no lago eles assistiriam a queima de fogos do Lotte World. 

Jongdae tinha de admitir que era uma programação fantástica, o Sky Rose Gradem mesmo em datas não comemorativas era um dos café’s mais procurados com uma lista de espera enorme graças ao clima agradável semiaberto e suas mesas rodeadas pelas mais lindas roseiras, já o lago Seokchon era completamente rodeado pelas cerejeiras que começavam a desabrochar nessa época e suas delicadas pétalas eram levadas pelo vento criando um cenário digno de pinturas. Por fim assistiriam os fogos desabrocharem no céu noturno. Em qualquer outro dia Jongdae choraria de emoção ao ser levado para um encontro desses, mas quando se sentou de frente a Baekhyun com uma sorridente garçonete esperando para anotar seu pedido e três enormes câmeras posicionadas em sua direção e um microfone discreto preso na gola a sua camisa, Jongdae só conseguia se sentir envergonhado. 

A cada vez que abria a boca apenas frases curtas e baixas saiam, por isso Baekhyun se encarregou de fazer os pedidos perguntando se Jongdae gostava ou não. 

– Então gracinha... – Baekhyun começou apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzando os dedos sobre a boca chamando a atenção de Jongdae das câmeras para o rosto dele. – Pelos seus vídeos eu sei que você estuda música, é meu fã e sabe tocar piano, violão e violino. 

Em um dia normal Jongdae não corava, ele era o tipo de pessoa que sempre sorria e estava fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira com os outros que não tinha tempo para se sentir envergonhado, mas naquele momento suas bochechas pegaram fogo, afinal para saber aquelas coisas ele tinha que assistir um considerável número de vídeos, em especial um dos seus primeiros vídeos, o único em que ele mencionava que sabia tocar violino, Jongdae também lembrava das incontáveis besteiras e declarações que já havia feito para o artista imaginando que ele nunca veria aquilo, mas ele havia visto e Jongdae agora só queria ser um tatu para encolher em uma bola. 

– Também toco flauta. – Disse após um pigarro e um gole generoso de agua onde teve um pequeno engasgo aumentando ainda mais o sorriso do cantor. 

– Mesmo? Incrível, com uma proficiência dessas e um talento vocal como o seu já dá para debutar. – Baekhyun falou em um tom descontraído. 

Jongdae foi se sentindo mais à vontade pelo o assunto e respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – Na verdade eu quero trabalhar com musicoterapia, o curso é mais voltado para a área da saúde do que a área artística, os vídeos são apenas um hobbie meu. 

– Isso é surpreendente, nunca nem mesmo pensou na ideia de ser artista? Ou foi chamado para alguma audição? 

– Bem, a sua gravadora uma vez me chamou e eu realmente fiquei interessado, mas sendo bem sincero, foi apenas porque eu me imaginei treinando nas mesmas salas que você. – Jongdae deu uma risada nervosa e levou uma das mãos até a nuca. – Mas eu realmente quero trabalhar com terapia musical. 

A partir daquele ponto Jongdae se sentiu mais seguro para iniciar uma conversa sobre os prós e contras de uma carreia artística mal notando as câmeras. 

A melhor palavra para descrever o olhar que Baekhyun exibia ao falar dos fãs e da sensação de estar em um palco, era apaixonante. Os olhos se tornavam saudosos, um sorriso discreto pairava sobre os lábios rosados e toda a expressão corporal dele se tornava relaxada convidando Jongdae a sentir–se assim também. Baekhyun também tinha uma palavra semelhante para descrever Jongdae quando deixaram de falar sobre privacidade inexistente e o carinho de fãs, e passaram a falar sobre o curso do moreno. 

Mais alguns assuntos foram mencionados como a infância deles, seus lugares favoritos e destinos que não poderiam deixar de visitar um dia e Jongdae aos poucos se acostumava com a sensação de ser filmado, não a ponto de esquecer, mas pelo menos o suficiente para conseguir se concentrar no artista. 

* 

– Não, Jongdae eu já falei que sei o que eu estou fazendo. – Baekhyun bufou contrariado parando de mover os braços para fazer um movimento, como se espantasse uma mosca, só que para o estudante. 

Jongdae colocou uma mão sobre o peito e fez uma falsa expressão de ofensa. – Obviamente não sabe, afinal o barco está rodando em círculos. – Apontou acusatoriamente para a polpa, ou seria a proa? O barco se movia em um círculo lento de forma que Jongdae já havia ficado de frente para o Lotto World duas vezes. 

– Isso porque certo alguém está remando para o lado errado. – De pirraça ele largou os próprios remos que somente não caíram na agua, porque Jongdae foi rápido o bastante para lançar seu corpo em direção ao loiro alcançando os remos dele, mas acabou com a cabeça sobre o colo dele. 

– Esperou bastante tempo para fazer isso? – Baekhyun brincou levando uma das mãos para acariciar o cabelo do moreno que com o contato pareceu se dar conta da situação e endireitou a coluna o mais rápido que pode, mas como ele ainda era Jongdae algum acidente tinha de acontecer, e foi nesse movimento afobado e envergonhado que Jongdae deu uma cabeçada no queixo do loiro ouvindo um gemido de dor. – Ouch... Você leva a expressão cabeça dura a outro nível. 

– Aweee... – Jongdae resmungou um tanto alto ao levar ambas as mãos a cabeça que pulsava, se estava doendo assim nele só imaginava como Baekhyun não se sentia. 

– Ai está! – Baekhyun gritou estranhamente animado atraindo a atenção de Jongdae que estava muito ocupado pensando se era possível virar uma tartaruga, além de um casco para se esconder da vergonha monstruosa, ainda poderia pular do barco e sair nadando. – O grito que mais parece uma buzina. – Ele tomou alguns segundos para rir. – Era engraçado porque nos vídeos você está falando em um volume normal e as vezes você gritava e eu tomava um susto e quase deixava o celular cair. 

Jongdae olhou para o loiro por alguns segundos em puro choque antes de soltar mais um grito que o Baekhyun carinhosamente chamou de buzina. – Yah! Yah! Yah! O que você está falando? – Esbravejou fazendo um bico. 

– Não fique bravo honey, acho que é a buzina mais fofa que já ouvi. – Em seguida deu uma piscadinha que era mais fofa que sexy pelo sorriso que ele ostentava. 

– Yah! – Apenas conseguiu repetir sentindo a vontade de se contorcer inteiro e o sentimento de que havia algo muito errado com isso, geralmente era ele quem fazia as pessoas se contorcerem, mas com Baekhyun parece que ele apenas conseguia fazer o papel de donzela delicada e a vontade de bater a cabeça na superfície mais dura que encontrasse até desmaiar. 

– Fofo. – Baekhyun voltou a esconder a parcialmente a boca com a mão e naquele momento Jongdae notou que aquilo não era um habito que demonstrava timidez, daquela maneira o dedão dele pressionava a ponta do microfone grudada a gola da blusa o que provavelmente abafava a voz dele, e então Jongdae lembrou que cada uma das vezes que ele fazia o gesto era seguido de um comentário entre o galanteador e o pervertido. Era como se ele deixasse um pouco a fachada contida dele e sua personalidade vazasse um pouco. 

Jongdae balançou a cabeça e se ajeitou no banco pegando novamente os próprios remos e passando a empurrar movendo o barco em direção a borda novamente, com o canto dos lábios notou o outro barco com duas pessoas da equipe de filmagem seguindo eles mantendo distância o bastante para a câmera poder focar neles. 

Ao ancorarem o pequeno barco no píer com a ajuda do manager de Baekhyun, Jongdae se equilibrou conseguindo sair sozinho e pretendia virar para ajudar Baekhyun, mas notou que o manager já estendia a mão para o loiro sair. 

– Bem... E agora? – Jongdae questionou se afastando alguns passos, era um tanto intimidante estar ao lado do manager, ele era alto e tinha um olhar mal-encarado, certamente era adequado quando haviam um bando de fãs histéricas, mas ali apenas servia para intimidar o universitário. 

Baekhyun abriu a boca para responder, mas uma moça que auxiliava nas filmagens coordenando as câmeras chamou a atenção deles. – Faremos um intervalo agora e depois vamos gravar naquele banco aguardar os fogos. 

Jongdae franziu os lábios lançando um olhar cético para a mulher que pouco ou nada se importou, apenas voltou a se concentrar nas câmeras indicando onde cada uma deveria ficar para ter a melhor visão possível do banco onde os dois sentariam e também dos fogos que começariam em pouco tempo. 

Jongdae sentiu Baekhyun esbarrar em sem ombro sem força. – Sei que não está sendo como você imaginava, sinto muito. 

– Na minha imaginação a essa hora já estaríamos nos beijando. – Jongdae usou um tom brincalhão e viu um pequeno sorriso ocupar a face antes ocupada. – Você já teria declarado seu amor para mim e estaríamos planejando nosso futuro casamento, aliais, você prefere hortênsias ou lírios para a decoração do salão? – Com isso Jongdae conseguiu até uma gargalhada do artista. 

– Estou pasmo com sua audácia Jongdae. – Baekhyun começou se esforçando para usar um tom de voz sério, mas ainda com o sorriso. – É obvio que para nosso casamento eu escolheria rosas. 

Jongdae abriu um sorriso e soltou uma risada soprada. – Como pude me esquecer das suas flores favoritas? E a lua de mel? Tailândia ou Caribe? 

Baekhyun fez um biquinho pensativo. – Hmm os dois, e adicionaria também as Maldivas. 

– Haja dinheiro para isso tudo. 

– Tudo do melhor para meu futuro marido. – Baekhyun piscou para jongdae o fazendo gargalhar e Baekhyun logo o acompanhou fazendo algumas pessoas em volta lhes lançarem um olhar de repreensão por fazerem barulho demais. 

Quando se acalmaram Baekhyun puxou Jongdae para um banco o mais afastado que podiam sem seu manager reclamar. – Mas agora falando sério, quando soube que ganhou, o que você imaginou? 

– Sinceramente? Eu estava tão eufórico por te conhecer que não pensei muito bem. – Jongdae deu um pequeno sorriso novamente envergonhado. – Mas pensei que seria mais como um passeio, talvez um parque e uma lanchonete, eu poderia te impressionar com minha fantástica habilidade em tiro ao alvo e minha incrível habilidade em comer uma dúzia de cachorros quentes em cinco minutos. 

Baekhyun deu um sorriso e desviou o olhar para o lago pensativo por alguns minutos levando Jongdae a fazer o mesmo. – Porque não fazemos isso? – Haviam ficado um bom tempo em silencio, tempo o bastante para Jongdae não entender a pergunta. – Estamos próximos de um dos melhores parques do mundo, e tenho certeza de que lá devem vender cachorros quentes, então porque nos dois não vamos? 

Por um minuto Jongdae avaliou a proposta. – Não sei se eles iriam aprovar isso. – Disse por fim com um suspiro. 

– Ora, eles não precisam saber. – Baekhyun deu um sorriso travesso como uma criança prestes a aprontar alguma coisa. 

– Mas... você não pode, ou pode? 

– Jongdae, eu sou um homem adulto, posso escolher o que fazer, onde ir e quem vai me acompanhar. – Jongdae apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E se corremos naquela direção eles só vão notar que sumimos quando estivermos longe o bastante. 

– Isso não daria certo. – Jongdae soltou um suspiro deixando as costas baterem contra o encosto do banco vendo o sorriso de Baekhyun murchar. – Porque eu já te vi correndo Baekhyun, e você corre feito uma garotinha. 

Baekhyun lançou seu melhor olhar ofendido para ele e levantou em um salto. – Quem perder paga os cachorros quentes. – Em um piscar de olhos Baekhyun já havia lhe dado as costas e corria enquanto gargalhava. 

– Yah, yah, yah! – Jongdae gritou e se levantou começando a correr atrás do loiro rindo tão alto quanto ele mal notando quando o manager gritou chamando eles e ameaçou correr, apenas taparam seus ouvidos para o que não fosse a risada um do outro. 

– Quanto tempo... – Jongdae começou tendo de parar para respirar, pois além de ainda correr seus pulmões queimavam. – Quanto tempo ainda vamos correr? 

Baekhyun que respirava de forma tão audível e pesada quanto Jongdae parou subitamente curvando o corpo enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre os joelhos. Depois de alguns segundos respirando fundo e algumas olhadelas em volta para garantir que não havia ninguém da equipe os seguindo Baekhyun tornou a falar. – Minha nossa, era suposto eu estar em forma. – Ele tossiu e Jongdae se aproximou dando alguns tapinhas leves nas costas dele. – Acho que aqui já está bom, ninguém nos seguiu... 

– Bem, corremos bastante, estamos quase na entrada do parque. – Jongdae coçou nervosamente a nuca notando que estavam atraindo muitos olhares, especificamente Baekhyun. – Ahnm eu sei que você é um ídolo, mas é normal chamar tanta atenção assim? – Se referiu a um grupo de cinco garotas, provavelmente adolescentes devido aos uniformes iguais, a alguns metros apontando e rindo timidamente. 

Baekhyun levantou o rosto para olhar dando uma risada baixa. – Nem sempre é porque me reconheceram, as vezes só me acharam bonito... – Baekhyun moveu as sobrancelhas arrancando outra risada do mais alto. – Mas nesse caso acho que realmente fui reconhecido, veja, elas pegaram o celular para tirar fotos... 

Jongdae franziu os lábios quando Baekhyun moveu a cabeça desviando o olhar e deixando o cabelo cair sobre os olhos, deu um passo para o lado ficado entre Baekhyun e as garotas. 

– Obrigada, mas isso não vai adiantar, daqui a pouco algumas delas posta a foto e logo uma dúzia de fãs está aqui pedido autografo além da equipe de filmagens que vai nos achar. – De repente Baekhyun pareceu tão cansado e não tinha nada a ver com a corrida. – Lamento, acho que não teremos aquele encontro... 

Jongdae deu um sorriso pequeno e deu um chute no pé dele para chamar a atenção. – Desistindo sem nem tentar? Achei que seu futuro marido merecia um pouquinho mais de consideração. – Estendeu a mão para Baekhyun que aceitou sem nem pensar e logo estavam correndo de novo até a entrada do parque. 

Depois de pagarem pelos ingressos Jongdae empurrou o mais baixo para o banheiro e mandou ele esperar. Quinze minutos depois, Jongdae voltou com uma sacola com camisa, boné, máscara e o óculos escuro mais horroroso que Baekhyun já havia visto. – Onde achou isso? Quer que eu faça cosplay de Willi Wonka? – Fez algumas caretas para o espelho rindo ao ver que aqueles óculos eram realmente horríveis. 

– Não reclama, foi o que eu consegui achar na lojinha do parque, deve ser o bastante para você se misturar. 

– Hmpf... 

Baekhyun devolveu os óculos para a sacola e tirou a camisa colocando a blusa com um logo do parque que Jongdae havia comprado. Seria mentira dizer que Jongdae não deu uma secada ao ver o abdômen do mais baixo, era raro ele mostrar alguma coisa nos shows ou ensaios fotográficos. 

– Gostou do que viu? – Baekhyun brincou terminando de se arrumar ao colocar o boné e a máscara sobre a boca. 

– Muito, aliais, posso tirar uma foto? – Jongdae piscou recebendo um revirar de olhos do mais baixo. 

– Esse é o homem que eu vi naqueles vídeos. – Jongdae não conseguia ver pela máscara, mas Baekhyun tinha um sorriso pequeno dançando em seus lábios. – Brincalhão, um pouco pervertido, mas não sente vergonha de falar aquilo que pensa. 

De todas as vezes que Jongdae se sentiu encabulado naquele dia aquela superava todas, Baekhyun falava em tom de elogio e mesmo que não pudesse ver os lábios dele Jongdae havia passado tantas horas o bastante o observando em vídeos para se considerar um especialista nas expressões dele a ponto de identificar um sorriso dele apenas pelo brilho do olhar e o tom de voz. – Vamos, eu ainda tenho de te impressionar com minha habilidade no tiro-ao-alvo. 

– Então vamos lá, impressione-me Jongdae. – Baekhyun piscou para ele e saiu do banheiro com a sacola com sua blusa e os óculos em uma das mãos e Jongdae foi logo atrás. 

A roupa e os acessórios cumpriram a função mantendo o artista no anonimato enquanto ele e o universitário passeavam pelo parque. Do carrossel ás mais diversas montanhas russas do parque a dupla aproveitara, excluído apenas os que tinham as maiores filas e Jongdae pode ver uma nova face que ainda não conhecia do mais baixo, uma que não tinha vergonha de gritar como uma garotinha quando a montanha russa descia ou dentro da casa mal-assombrada, uma que conseguiu vencer ele na pequena competição de comer cachorros quentes e uma na qual ao final da noite pediu um Uber para levar o universitário até a porta da sua casa insistindo em subir com ele o elevador. 

– Então... – Jongdae começou virando-se de frente para o loiro quando chegaram em frente a porta do seu apartamento. – Estou entregue. 

Baekhyun já não usava a máscara permitindo a Jongdae ver o sorriso sapeca dele. 

– Entregue. – Concordou. – O que achou do encontro? 

– Foi muito bom, só espero que você não fique com problemas pela fuga. – O sorriso de Baekhyun alargou. 

– Disso cuido eu moreno, você só tem que dizer que gostou e... – O sorriso diminuiu, mas ainda estava presente, junto com uma expressão que Jongdae não identificou de início. 

– E.…? – Jongdae incentivou vendo o mais baixo morder o lábio inferior. 

– E me deixar te dar um beijo de boa noite. – Jongdae piscou chocado e arregalou os olhos quando Baekhyun se inclinou minimamente nos pês para poder colar os lábios aos seus. 

Por dez segundos Jongdae ficou completamente paralisado sentindo os lábios do artista contra os seus, estava congelado e só saiu desse estado quando sentiu uma mão atrevida dele apertar sua bunda. Deu um passo para traz se arrependendo no mesmo instante que sentiu seus lábios se separarem dos dele. 

– Boa noite moreno, nos vemos por aí. – Piscou para Jongdae que tinha uma das mãos sobre os lábios enquanto ele caminhava até o elevador. 

Jongdae ainda sentia a pressão sobre seus lábios quando o elevador se fechou restando a ele entrar em seu apartamento dando de cara com seu colega que logo notou a expressão dele. 

Ignorando as perguntas Jongdae sentou sobre o sofá da sala tateando os bolsos atrás do celular encontrando no bolso traseiro um pedaço de papel dobrado. 

– Nos beijamos... – Murmurou abrindo o papel para ler o bilhete. 

– Espera, o que? – Junmyeon perguntou quase tão chocado quando Jongdae. 

“Esse é meu número pessoal, me liga” Ao lado do número um desenho de emoji piscando. Como Junmyeon estava ao lado dele conseguiu ler o bilhete começando a rir alto. 

– Jongdae seu maldito sortudo, seu ídolo ficou gamadinho em você. – O mais velho deu um tapinha em suas costas começando a rir. 


End file.
